


Play with Fire, Get Burned

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [5]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Animal Transformation, Kitsune!Holt Hyde, M/M, Pack Dynamics, School Dances, Slash, Song Lyrics, Transformation, slight Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romulus and Jackson have returned from their scaremester abroad, and are back at Monster High! Everyone is happy to see the returning couple and even happier that the two have tied the knot. However that doesn't seem to mean anything to Amanita Nightshade, who tries to steal Romulus from Jackson. The halfblood refuses to stand for this and lets Holt Hyde take the wheel to show Amanita what happens when you fan the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Fire, Get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Its been a while since I posted any new Romulus/Jackson work, so I made this new piece. And this time around we have Holt Hyde included. A reader pointed out to me that I have yet to bring in our favorite fiery DJ manster and so I decided to make this story with Holt included. I hope that you all like it.

_**Hey all you ghouls and mansters! Its been some scaremester, hasn't it? From new styles to new friends everyone has enjoyed many new experiences. The same can especially be said for our special group of Monster High students who went abroad to study in the Monster Exchange program. And now that their scaremester abroad is over, its time to return home. Everyone was looking forward to get back to the USA from their various parts of the world to see their buddies again. And a particular pair of students, a couple actually, were very excited. This couple was Romulus Lupine and Jackson Jekyll, who have been together for a good year now. They couldn't be happier since it was their first whole year as a couple and also the day they get to return home to see their old friends. And by the emails Jinafire and Brocko have been sending them they'll also meet many new friends. It just made getting to Monster High even more exciting. But little did Romulus and Jackson know that in their school awaited not only new friends but a new problem.**_  
  
_**The plane from Awoostria, Europe landed down in the USA airport of New Salem. Several many passengers got off and either went to a taxi or were picked up by their family or friends. And the last pair to get off were Romulus and Jackson. Romulus had a strong arm around Jackson's waist and Jackson was more than welcoming of the touch. After they got their luggage the two stopped to get a good look at the view of the hometown in the distance. Not much changed but after spending a scaremester in Awoostria it felt so new, like you just opened the box of a present. Romulus took in a good whiff of the various city smells and sighed as he relished being home again.  
**_  
"Its been so long. I almost forgot what New Salem looked like." Romulus said.  
  
"Yeah. And after Awoostria, it all seems so much smaller. But it is good to be home." Jackson added.  
  
"It'll be clawsome to see the gang again. And knowing Brocko he'll probably make a big deal out of it, when he comes to pick us up." The silver werewolf said.  
  
As if on cue, a red hot rod suddenly drove up to the airport entrance with Dougey howling victoriously from the driver's seat while Brocko waved a yellow flag from the passenger's seat that said "Welcome Home!" in bold purple letters. In the backseat Clawd was blowing off a party horn.  
  
"You know Brocko very well." Jackson said with a grin.  
  
"At least he's not dancing like the last time he welcomed me back when I left town." Romulus said with an amused shake of his head. The couple walked over to the car and Romulus smiled at his pack mates. "Hey guys. Its been some time."  
  
"Definitely! Since I got back from Direland first the rest of us thought it would be cool to surprise you, bro." Clawd said.

"We've been waiting all these moons for you guys to come back! The pack will be super psyched about this!" Brocko exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
"Its totally great having our leader and pack mom home again." Dougey said with a smile of his own.  
  
Oh right, Jackson thought as his eyes narrowed. He almost forgot to ask the other werewolves about how he got that title.  
  
"That actually reminds me of a question I had, Dougey. Just who was it that said I'm an Omega and the pack mom in the first place?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
At this the three werewolves all looked stunned. Apparently they didn't expect Jackson to learn about that. Romulus just grinned himself, wondering how the trio would get out of this. Simultaneously Dougey, Clawd and Brocko pointed at each other.  
  
"It was him!" The werewolves stated then turned to each other with scandalized expressions as one accused the other. "Me!? It was you!"  
  
Romulus laughed at his pack's lame cover up while Jackson rolled his eyes but gave an amused grin.  
  
"I'll just leave it at a unanimous decision the pack made." Jackson said. "Besides, I suppose I amount to that now after what happened in Awoostria."  
  
"Oh yeah? And just what happened in Awoostria?" Brocko asked with a knowing grin directed at his leader.  
  
"Hold up! Give me a chance to set up a group text with the guys. They'll wanna know the 4-1-1, too." Clawd said and took out his iCoffin.  
  
"Sheesh. We're not even back for ten minutes and people are already asking for the juicy details." Romulus said with a grin.  
  
"Its just a sign that we're home again, Platinum." Jackson said with a smile to his beau.  
  
_**The pack drove from the airport, to the city and finally to Monster High. Immediately Romulus and Jackson saw a large banner up on the school entrance that said "Welcome Home, Students!". And already a lot of students were cluttering the entrance of the school. There was probably even more of them inside. The wolf pack wasted no time going over to the old school and almost immediately Romulus and Jackson were swarmed by their friends. The mansters and ghouls were talking over one another with greetings of all kinds, happy to see the pair again. Romulus and Jackson had to duck down to get pass just to get into the school. Fortunately Clawd, Dougey and Brocko were behind them providing protection for their pack leader and his mate to keep the crowd at bay. The wolf pack soon happened upon their several of their best friends chatting by the lockers which consisted of Cleo, Deuce, Operetta, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie and Ghoulia. Draculaura was the first to notice the approaching pack, mainly Clawd, and squealed at the sight of her returned boyfriend.**_  
  
“Clawd you're back!” The vampire girl exclaimed and ran over to him, giving a big hug which was happily returned. Everyone else soon looked up and smiled at Romulus and Jackson.  
  
“Well look what the dog dragged in.” Deuce said.  
  
“I think you mean what the halfblood brought hanging on his shoulder, Deuce.” Cleo said with a knowing smile to Jackson making him blush.  
  
“Hey everyone. I can't believe its been a whole scaremester since we've seen each other in person.” Jackson said.  
  
“I can. It wasn't the same passing by your special table in the Creepeteria and seeing it empty.” Clawdeen said.  
  
“Or not seein' ya'll make kissy faces at each other as usual.” Operetta added.  
  
Ghoulia said something in her Zombie language that Frankie translated.  
  
“Ghoulia's right. Or when Romulus howls a serenade to Jackson at his house.” Draculaura said with a cheeky smile. Romulus blushed at that and turned to glare at Deuce.  
  
“You told me that no one else was on the street that night!” The Alpha werewolf snapped.  
  
“Well, I may have kinda sorta fibbed a bit and told some of the gang about it so they could see.” The male Gorgon said with a nervous laugh. Dougey and Brocko chuckled among themselves but were immediately silenced by their leader's growl.  
  
“Anyway, Clawd texted us about somethin' happening in Awoostria. And we want details.” Clawdeen said with a grin that showed off most of her fangs.

“Details? What details? We don't have any details to share.” Jackson said with a growing blush.  
  
Ghoulia spoke in her Zombie language again and Frankie nodded in agreement.  
  
“Ghoulia's right Jackson. If there weren't any details then you wouldn't be turning so red.” Frankie singsonged.  
  
“Come on guys, there's nothing to tell.” Romulus said but a nervous smile gave him away.  
  
“Oh really now, Romulus, there's no point in hiding. We can read you two like a pair of books.” Cleo said, and realizing that she was right and that they couldn't keep up the charade for long Romulus and Jackson looked to each other and shrugged.  
  
“Well, if you really want to know I guess we could tell you. Something actually did happen in Awoostria.” Jackson admitted.  
  
“Me and Jackson...Well, uh...We made it official, and we're mates now.” Romulus said and took the nerd's hand into his to give it a loving squeeze.  
  
_**It took a moment for the other teens to realize what the silver werewolf meant. And after the moment had passed, everyone was elated. The girls were hugging and cooing over Jackson while the guys were playfully punching at Romulus and congratulating him. The couple blushed at the approval and well wishes their friends gave them. Both teens were proud to announce their fully committed relationship, and they were even prouder that they reached this milestone. Romulus and Jackson felt that nothing could get in the way of their happiness. However there was something, or rather someone, that would certainly try too. And that person would make quite the entrance an hour later when the monstrous friends were gathered up in the creepeteria. Everyone was happily chattering away when the creepeteria burst open. Romulus and Jackson looked up to see who it was and saw a female monster. She looked to be some kind of plant ghoul like Venus McFlytrap only her skin was a darker shade of green, her hair was purple and she had foliage around her eyes like eye-shadow.**_  
  
“Hello people! Your lovely Corpse Flower has finally arrived. Feel free to adore me at your leisure.” The plant ghoul said in a Valley girl accent, her tone thick with superiority, and she gracefully strode over to the lunch counter.  
  
“Well, that's one way to let people know you're in the room.” Jackson said.  
  
“Its a real obnoxious way is what it is. Who's that?” Romulus asked.  
  
“Amanita Nightshade. The only monster in the whole universe I can honestly say is more irritating than Nefera.” Cleo stated with a glare directed towards an unknowing Amanita, who was still getting her lunch.  
  
“Yeah. She came out of the Corpse Flower that bloomed months ago at our last dance, and ever since then she walks around thinkin' she's all that.” Clawdeen went on to explain.  
  
“Basically, she's like the Green Queen of Mean.” Deuce said.  
  
“Ya'll definitely don't wanna get ta know Miss Nightshade. She's may look like a daisy but believe us, she's a regular piece of poison oak.” Operetta said.  
  
Ghoulia spoke in her Zombie language, gesturing to Amanita with a distrustful look.  
  
“Right Ghoulia, we can't forget that. Amanita has a reputation of “borrowing” other people's stuff and “forgetting” to return it, so watch anything you don't have nailed down.” Draculaura said with the use of air quotes.

“She's also known to do the same with girl's boyfriends.” Cleo said with a particularly angry look, and grabbed onto Deuce's arm firmly. “That's something you especially need to watch for. There's no way in Tartarus that she'll lay a fern on Deuce again.” With every word Cleo grasped harder onto Deuce's arm, not realizing that her sharp nails were digging into her boyfriend's skin.  
  
“Uh Cleo, babe? Your manicure is kinda poking me.” Deuce said with a slight wince of pain and his snakes winced with him.  
  
“Oh...Heh, right. Sorry darling.” Cleo said with an apologetic smile and let go of Deuce's arm to tenderly rub where her nails sunk in.  
  
“I heard of roses having thorns but that sounds like a rose with spikes.” Romulus said.  
  
“Seems like we'll definitely have to watch our backs.” Jackson added.  
  
“Speaking of backs, here comes the original backstabber now.” Clawdeen whispered and pointed towards Amanita, who was walking towards the table.  
  
“Hey there, people. Bet you were pretty bored and dull without yours truly to brighten your drab lives.” Amanita said, and actually struck a pose.  
  
“Not really.” Frankie replied with an unimpressed expression.  
  
“We were havin' a nice chat until you showed up.” Operetta said.  
  
“Oh yeah? And what was the subject? Yours truly, I'm sure.” Amanita said and “modestly” batted her long lashes.  
  
“Nope. It was about our pack leader and his mate.” Brocko stated proudly, standing up and gesturing to Romulus and Jackson.  
  
“Is that so?” The flower monster said and cast an eye towards the couple. At first the glance held no interest, but when her eyes shifted to Romulus she looked _very_ interested. “Hello gorgeous. They say fur is cruel, but the only cruelty I see is how you don't show off that luscious silver coat.” Amanita then squeezed in and shoved Dougey out of the way to sit beside Romulus.  
  
“Uh-oh.” The group said while Romulus looked surprised and Jackson looked horrified.  
  
“Well, my coat isn't any better than another Dire Werewolf's coat. And if I was going to show it off I'd only show it to _my mate_ Jackson.” Romulus said with emphasis on the words 'my mate' and wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist and pulled him closer. It was a very well known gesture that an Alpha male, or a werewolf that is particularly dominant, asserting his claim on a chosen mate and showing that they are a mated couple.  
  
However if Amanita herself knew what the gesture meant she pretended not to. Or perhaps, what was more likely, she just didn't care.  
  
“Oh, this is your mate?” Amanita said and looked at Jackson once, then scoffed haughtily. “Talk about hotness being in the eyes of the looker. You could do so much better sweetie. Like me.” At this Amanita grabbed onto Romulus' other arm and winked in a flirty way at him.  
  
The ghouls and mansters gasped in shock and disgust at how brazen Amanita was being. Stealing someone's boyfriend behind their back was one thing but to do it right in front of them was another. When they looked at Jackson they saw a slowly forming metamorphosis from Jackson Jekyll to Holt Hyde. It wasn't like the nerd's usual instantaneous transformation whenever he heard music. It was like a pot of water set on a stove top and beginning to bubble as the heat turned up. And the higher the temperature became the more the water boiled. In this case Jackson's human self was the water in the pot and Holt's monster half was the heat bringing him to a boiling rage. His pale skin was turning light blue, his brown hair was getting red streaks and those innocent doe-like blue eyes were beginning to look like the sun rising at daybreak. The monstrous friends also noticed Jackson's fists balling so hard his knuckles seemed like they would crack. Finally the halfblood couldn't stand it anymore and rose to his feet so fast it startled the gang and he slammed his hands on the table enough to make it rattle. This brought everyone's attention to the table in the back and they all looked at Jackson.  
  
“Get. Your hands. Off him.” Jackson ordered, his voice bordering between his and Holt's.  
  
“It doesn't seem like he minds, normie. Maybe Mr. Wolfy wants to upgrade.” Amanita said, rubbing against Romulus' arm. Now it was the silver werewolf's turn to look angry.  
  
“As if. You'd be a definite _downgrade_ , Nightshade In case you forgot werewolves mate for life and don't pick other people. And fyi, I definitely mind.” Romulus stated and snatched his arm away from Amanita.  
  
“Yeah, so back off sister!” Clawdeen snarled. She may be a female but she's an Alpha female, and she can kick Amanita's crabgrass from here to Hauntlywood with one paw behind her back.  
  
“Ooh, little miss doggy is going to pounce on me. I'm so scared.” Amanita said in a mocking frightened tone. Clawdeen growled and started to actually pounce the mean girl before Jackson raised a hand at her to stop her actions.  
  
“Don't waste your energy, Clawdeen. I'll deal with this.” Jackson stated and moved in front of Romulus and glared straight into Amanita's eyes. “Let's get one thing straight, Nightshade; Romulus is _my_ boyfriend. And so long as I'm around I'm going to be the one with him. Not you.”  
  
“Yeah! You tell her, pack mom!” Dougey exclaimed.  
  
“Right on!” Brocko added. However Amanita only seemed mildly impressed.  
  
“Well sweetie I'll say this much, you definitely got spunk. But that still pales in comparison to the fabulous style of moi.” The flower monster said and primped her purple locks. At this point everyone in the creepeteria was gathered around, watching the battle of words.  
  
“There's only one way to prove if that's true, Amanita; a dance battle.” Jackson stated.  
  
“A dance battle!?” The students asked in shock.  
  
“Are you serious?” Amanita asked, truly surprised.  
  
“You bet I am. If you want to try and show me up, then you'll have to do it on my turf. And that's the dance floor. The school is holding a dance celebrating the students that returned from their abroad scaremester. And that's where we'll decide who's really the best.” Jackson stated.  
  
Everyone was flabbergasted. They never expected Jackson to respond that way. But then again his anger placed him on the thin line that separated the Jekyll from the Hyde, so it was hard to say if it was Holt or Jackson talking. Amanita didn't care either way though, for she just grinned confidently.

“Alrighty then. It'll be like way too easy, sure, but I'm the the last person to say no to showing every wonderful aspect of myself. Besides its been way too long since I properly straightened out a loser like you. See you at the dance, normie.” Amanita said and turned on her heel to leave but not before blowing a kiss to Romulus. “By handsome.”

And with that, the flower monster left the room. Once she left Jackson slowly started to calm down and he reverted back to his full human self. The students also settled down and went back to their lunches. More of Jackson and Romulus' friends then came to surround the couple for moral support for their ordeal.  
  
“Hmph. Just when I thought that Amanita girl couldn't get any nastier.” Lagoona said with a glare.  
  
“Indeed. Miss Amanita's personality is like a dagger to the back of a dragon's ear; painful and irritating.” Jinafire supplied.  
  
“Not to say that what your challenge doesn't great story, Jackson, but are you sure you want to go up against Amanita in a dance battle?” Spectra asked in concern.  
  
“Aye laddie. I've seen that Amanita girl on the dance floor during the Gloom and Bloom dance when she first came here. The lass has got some sway in her seaweed.” Lorna said.  
  
“Are you guys doubting our pack leader's mate? Jackson wouldn't have issued a challenge if he didn't know what he was doing.” Dougey spoke passionately.  
  
“Yeah! And our pack mom of the Crescent Moon Pack will wipe the floor with that tumbleweed!” Brocko exclaimed excitedly. Jackson smiled in flattery and patted the Beta werewolf on the shoulder.  
  
“Thanks Brocko. I appreciate the faith you guys have. And don't worry, I do know just how to deal with Amanita. She's going to learn tonight that playing with the wrong element can have serious consequences, and I don't mean the elements on the periodic table.” Jackson said.  
  
“You lost us after periodic table, but we believe in you Jackson.” Gil stated with a smile.  
  
“Yes. We are having your back and all rest of you.” Abbey added.  
  
“And that goes double for me.” Romulus said and wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulders.  
  
“Thanks a lot everyone. But right now, I have to prepare for tonight. Heath, I'm going to need a little help back at my house. Do you mind?” Jackson asked his fire elemental relative.  
  
“For a cousin looking to knock the green princess off her high fright-mare? Count me in, cousin!” Heath exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
_**After lunch the students attended the single class scheduled for today. There was only one class because Headmistress Bloodgood wanted the Monster High students to learn about various cultures from the foreign exchange students. This also provided the kids with time to prepare for the Beastly Culture Dance, both to make the school ready and themselves looking drop dead gorgeous. But even with the excitement building up for the party tonight all of the students were shaking in their graves with anticipation about Jackson. Ever since lunch they were all wondering how the nerd would show up the mean girl. Sure Jackson could do a simple dance or two but a dance battle was a whole other thing all together. And while none of his friends wanted to admit it Amanita had some pretty good moves up her sleeve. However Jackson had another side to himself up his sleeve. This could really go either way. But the ghouls, mansters and Crescent Moon Pack had their claws crossed that it would go the halfblood's way. By nightfall everyone was at the party and having an absolute blast of a time. They were all dressed in their best and chatting together. At the food and punch table Romulus were anxiously awaiting Jackson's arrival. Heath called saying that he would arrive with his cousin at the party any minute, but many minutes had already passed.  
  
**_ “Don't worry, boss. Jackson is sure to show up.” Brocko said.  
  
“Yeah. The kid may be a nervous sheep sometimes but he has a hidden wolf ferocity. He wouldn't turn tail so easy.” Dougey assured.

“Totally. If I know Jackson, he's just making sure that he's got his three steps ahead of Amanita set.” Frankie said.  
  
“If Jackson can pull this off and actually put Amanita in her place where no one else could, I will make him an honorary De Nile.” Cleo said.  
  
“So does that mean you'll let him be first in line for everything and your jackal servants can give him a ride?” Lagoona asked.  
  
“Uh, no. I meant honorary De Nile in title.” Cleo said making everyone chuckle, as that was to be expected of the Egyptian princess. Just then Amanita walked up them.  
  
“Hello, little people. Hi Rommy.” Amanita greeted, giving a respective indifferent and flirty tone to the group and to Romulus.  
  
“That's Romulus Lupine to you, Amanita. Only my family or people close to me are allowed to call me Rommy. And you're neither.” The silver werewolf stated sharply.  
  
“Down, boy. I was just playing. So then where's Mr. Jackson? I haven't seen him since I got here a while ago.” Amanita said, pretending to look around the room for Jackson.  
  
“Heath said that he's on his way to drop off Jackson really soon.” Draculaura stated defensively.  
  
“Well he better show up real soon or else I'm gonna win by default. It'd actually be a shame too. I won't have any proper victor pictures.” The flower monster said with a mean laugh that made the friends glare at her.

“I think what you meant was proper defeat pictures, Amanita.” Said a voice filled with confidence and the group looked to see Jackson standing proudly with Heath standing beside him. The nerd was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, white suede shoes, a yellow graphic t-shirt with a an atom and stars on the front and a green plaid jacket.  
  
“Jackson! You made it!” Romulus exclaimed happily and went up to give his mate a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, sorry we're late. I forgot the record with the song I burned on for Jackson's dance.” Heath said, holding up the record in question.  
  
“Well Amanita, it looks like you don't get an easy victory after all.” Cleo said snidely.  
  
“I wouldn't be so sure, Cleo dear. This is still a normie we're talking about. And since I'm sure this will be pretty quick, I'll let him go first.” Amanita said.  
  
“Are you sure about that, Amanita?” Jackson asked and on his face was an odd grin that the ghouls and mansters couldn't decipher.  
  
“Oh I'm totes sure. After all we gotta save the best for last. And that's clearly going to be me. So go on and do your little nerd dance. It'll give me time to get ready.” Amanita said and took out her compact mirror to touch up her makeup.  
  
“Seems like she insists, cousin. You better get ready while I set up the music.” Heath said.  
  
“Right.” Jackson said and before he walked onto the dance floor he turned to Romulus and gave him a kiss. “See you in a little while.” And with that he turned and walked onto the dance floor.  
  
“Heath, what Jackson planning to do?” Abbey asked.  
  
“Yeah. We're just living to find out since we got here.” Gil said.  
  
“Come on, Heath honey, just give us a little hint.” Operetta pleaded.  
  
“Sorry guys. You'll just have to watch the show.” Heath said teasingly and walked over to the DJ stand and sat the record on the turntable.  
  
Everyone watched as Heath started to get the music started and monsters already on the dance floor cleared up to give Jackson some room. After a minute the room was filled with a new song, which was “Watch Me” by Zendeadya and Bella with Heath scratching at the spinning discs.  
  
_**(I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat. And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet. Just go and do what you do, cause there's nothing to prove. I'm just being me. Watch me do me...)  
  
**_ As the music played Jackson began to turn and sway to the hip-hop rhythm quite well. It didn't even trip on his feet once.  
  
_**(And I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be. And I don't need to pose for paparazzi. Just keep the cameras flashin' to try to catch this action. I'm just being me. Watch me do me, me, me, me...)**_

At this Jack did a little spin and stopped, swaying his head from side to side. Then he slowly turned his head up and opened his eyes to reveal sunrise colored irises and slit pupils behind his glasses. And his grin revealed a row of sharp looking fangs. The sight made everyone gasp. And then the dancing really went up a notch.

 _ **(Light up the floor, play me one more. Let me hear that. Click, clack on the high, high heat of this vibrate hear the room rock)  
  
**_ As Jackson danced, which was the kind of dancing you see on hip-hop shows, the monsters noticed his form began to change. His skin was turning blue, his hair was turning red with orange streaks and his flames were going from his feet up, changing his outfit. But the oddest thing was that his ears seemed to move from the sides of his head to the top of his skull and grow fur similar to his hair color.  
  
_**(Light up the floor, just like before. Let me hear that. Please stop from the boombox makin' us stop. Feel the room rock...)**_

The flames grew bigger the more Jackson danced until they consumed him. Less than a minute after that they died down to reveal Holt Hyde standing in his place. The black dress pants turned into silver skinny jeans, the suede shoes turned leather and the graphic t-shirt turned red with a wolf face and claw marks on the front and the plaid jack turned into an orange tie die hoodie. Of course Holt had his black tribal tattoo on the right side of his face, but he had new features the monsters had never seen before. Namely a pair of vulpine ears sitting pretty on the top of his head and a matching fluffy tail swishing confidently that was a fiery blaze color like his hair with a tip at the end that was a similar shade of blue as his skin. Needless to say, everyone was stunned.  
  
“Oh my Ra!” Cleo exclaimed.  
  
“Wow, like mega wow! I can't believe it!” Draculaura exclaimed as well.  
  
“Jackson...He's...a fox?” Lagoona questioned in shock.  
  
“Romulus, did you know about this?” Clawd asked.  
  
“That's right. While we were in Awoostria, Jackson told me that his dad wasn't a regular humanoid fire element monster. He's actually a fire fox monster.” Romulus explained.  
  
Ghoulia said something in Zombie, her eyes wide and her voice filled with awe.  
  
“You can say that again, Ghoulia. I'm just as blown away as anyone else is.” Gil said.  
  
“My daddy told me about fox fellas he met when he used to live in Paris, but I never met one myself.” Operetta said.  
  
“This has got to be the biggest scoop ever! Monster High's resident halfblood a rare fire fox.” Spectra said, her eyes shining with delight and her fingers already typing on her iCoffin to write the first draft.  
  
“Wow, I can't believe it. Our pack mom is not only the first halfblood to mate an Alpha, but he's a fox too.” Dougey said.  
  
“Yeah, literally and in the other sense.” Brocko said and gave a whistle which earned him a jealous snarl from Romulus. “Easy boss! Just saying so for the record.”  
  
“You better be. Still, this is the first time I've seen Holt as a fox. When Jackson showed me it was when he and Jackson were fused together.” Romulus said.  
  
“They fused together?” Deuce asked in confusion.  
  
“Eh, its a bit complicated to explain. I'll tell you later. But anyway this a real surprise and one easy on the eyes. I'm actually glad Amanita let Jackson go first.” The Alpha werewolf said with a smile.  
  
“Looks like Amanita's wishing that she didn't though.” Frankie said and pointed at the flower monster standing just a few feet away. Even from the distance the group could clearly see the look of envy and anger written on her face.  
  
“I don't know if it was possible, but that girl is turnin' greener than before.” Clawdeen said with a smirk.  
  
“Seems she did not expect Jackson to be so hot to trot, no?” Abbey asked.  
  
“I'll say. I may just make Jackson and Holt official honorary De Niles for this. Moments like only come once in a dozen years.” Cleo said as she relished in Amanita's expression.  
  
“Hey look! I think Holt is changing again.” Lagoona said, pointing out at the dance floor.  
  
“What else could he turn into after all that?” Clawd asked and everyone turned to see the fox fire monster break dancing.

 _ **(I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go. Let, let it, let, let, let it explode. I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go. To go. To go...)  
  
**_ As Holt spun around on a handstand his vulpine tail was spinning like a propeller and showering him with embers that grew into a new inferno, this one colored blue. However the flames were more transparent and they could see the body inside. And from the looks of things it seemed as if Holt's form was taking on a new shape. However none of the crowd was able to make out what kind of shape it was. And it was just making them live to find out what. Finally they got their answer when the break dancing seemed to slow down and the flames burst in glittery sparks to reveal a gorgeous Kitsune beast, which was obviously Holt Hyde. His fur was a dazzling shade of blue with the tips of his ears and tail colored a fiery red shade, his wild hair became a wild mane and his tribal tattoo turned into a dragon shape. Holt looked at the crowd and gave a foxy grin with a wink directed at Romulus. The silver werewolf felt love hit him quadruple time and his tongue dropped out of his mouth and his emerald eyes seemed to form emerald hearts. The kitsune then proceeded to get on his hind legs and swish and swayed his tail as he danced the final verse.

_**(I'm doin' all I wanna do. And I won't stop until I can't move. I'm just being me. Watch me do me, me, me. Watch me do me, me, me. Watch me, watch me.)** _

And as Heath scratched the turntables to the end of the song Holt rested his paws on the dance floor in a cool pose. After that the crowd immediately went wild and cheered for the kitsune. Holt bowed his head modestly at the cheer and smiled so wide all of his canines could be seen.  
  
“That was absolutely voltageous! All this time I've been friends with the coolest fire fox I'll probably ever know.” Frankie said brightly as she clapped.  
  
“Holt has certainly given us a memorable performance.” Jinafire said.  
  
“He was all from beyond the grave!” Deuce exclaimed.  
  
“Whatever. He wasn't _that_ good.” Said the spiteful voice of Amanita as she walked by the group of friends, arms crossed and her nose turned up high.  
  
“Do not try denying, Amanita. Holt was amazing dancer and you are knowing this very well.” Abbey stated.  
  
“Totally. Holt came, he saw and he danced his tail off.” Draculaura added.  
  
“So what are you going to do for your dance, Amanita? I want to see if you can top that.” Cleo said with a smug grin, knowing good and well that the flower monster had nothing to top that performance.  
  
“Puh-lease, Cleo. I could out dance that normie during a drought. I just don't wanna bother since people seem to like his dinky little show, so it obviously means they can't appreciate an even better performance by moi.” Amanita said arrogantly but everyone knew that she was just making an excuse.  
  
“Obviously. But its probably for your own good that you don't dance anyway.” Dougey said.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Amanita asked with a glare.  
  
“Oh, just 'cause there's no way those roots you call shoes could last on the flaming dance floor without catching fire. Then again that would probably make them hotter than they were last year.” Clawdeen replied with a grin. Amanita gasped at the comment before growling at the group and storming off angrily.  
  
“Seems like the lass's ego will take longer to grow back than a piece of coral." Lorna said.

“Good riddance, I say. Now we can really enjoy the party, right boss?” Brocko asked and turned to find that Romulus wasn't standing by him anymore. “Boss?”  
  
“I believe that our dear Lang has gone off to congratulate our equally dear Huli.” Jinafire said with a smile and pointed at the dance floor.  
  
Everyone looked and saw Romulus, in his Dire wolf form, rubbing noses lovingly with the still kitsune Holt. The students all aw'd at the gesture and then Heath spoke into the microphone.  
  
“Okay folks! Now that my cool little cousin has warmed up the dance floor for us, let's get this party really flaming!” Heath exclaimed and everyone cheered, then proceeded to dance. And in the center was Romulus and Holt, who were standing on their hind legs with their paws pressed together.  
  
_“You were amazing out there, Jaybird.”_ Romulus spoke in his canine tongue.  
  
_“Glad you approve. After the party I'll give you a 'private' performance in this fur.”_ Holt said with a seductive look.  
  
_“Sounds like a hot show.”_ Romulus said with a grin and intertwined his tail with Holt's.  
  
_**Come the next day Jackson Jekyll would be in control and walking down the hallways with a bright smile. Unseen to others he was mentally hugging Holt and thanking him for last night. Holt just said that it was no problem and that he was more than happy to “fight for their man”. And said man was proud beyond words to have such an amazing mate, and Romulus' pack happily supported them. As for Amanita she seemed to get the picture this time and regarded Romulus with a cold shoulder while she glared hatefully at Jackson. This made Cleo even happier and she promised Jackson and Holt the best designer bandages money could buy as her thanks. However Amanita did get one consolation prize in the form of a new admirer who actually adored her “great beauty”. It was none other than Thornton, who had approached her on bent root to openly declare his love. And even though Amanita told him to scram more than once Thornton was unshakable. Jackson said now Monster High has two special couples; the fox and the wolf along with the rose and the thorn, teasingly leaving out who was which, and Romulus laughed.  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you all are wondering about the mention of a specific wolf, I'll explain. Many years ago there was once a species of wolf known as the Dire Wolf that once roamed the planet. They're said to be silver and have green eyes. This naturally made me think of Romulus and so I made him a Dire werewolf. Also here is a translation for the bit of Chinese used; 
> 
> Huli = Fox


End file.
